Reason to Live
by Dangerously lovely
Summary: Bella is forever cursed. Cursed to live on forever without her love, her reason to live. But could it be possible to have another reason to live? Is it probable that she was given another to love? And would Edward mind? WARNING:EDWARD is NOT coming back!
1. Running

I ran, I ran as far as my legs could carry me. I didn't look back and I knew there were only swarms of warriors chasing me. Nothing to frightening-ha!

It was the palace guard. And today was my wedding day. I was running from Prince Roscoe Vanderwix my soon to be husband.

But I couldn't marry that retched man. I couldn't when I was in love with another. Not when I yearned to be held by a different man. Especially not when I have already got a taste of happiness. How could I go from sweet velvet kisses to sloppy ruff ones? How am I expected to have to look into those vile gray eyes when I'm in love with his emerald green ones?

So here I am running through the forest in my torn drenched wedding dress. Being chased by hundreds of guards. My legs ached but I could make it. The clearing was straight ahead… I pushed myself harder.

In the last moment I tripped, my damn clumsiness ruined everything. I was heading for the ground. Preparing myself for impact I turned my head away from the ground and reached my hands out so they could take most of the pain.

But the ground never came. Instead I was lifted into a mans arms and then set firmly on the ground. When I turned I was expecting to see one of the guards but I was starring into a pair of sparkling green eyes. "Love, what are you doing here?" He murmured his cool breath blowing softly on my face. Seeing the hurt on my face he corrected himself quickly, "I meant what are you doing in the middle of the forest? Aren't you supposed to be marrying that…that"

I interrupted him because I could only focus on his soft lips. So standing on tiptoes I crashed my lips firmly on to his. We moved in synch our lips molding together. I bit his bottom lip then ran my tongue over it to reduce the sting. He moaned and wrapped his arms around my waist. We pulled away for air and I leaned my forehead onto his.

Breathing heavily I explained, "I couldn't marry him, Edward. Not when I'm in love with you. I'm yours. Completely yours no one has any claim on me besides you." I looked up at him to see him smiling down at me. Edward leaned down to kiss me again and I eagerly tipped my face up for another kiss. But just as I was about to kiss the most amazing man I was roughly torn from him.

A big bear of a man came up and punched Edward in the face. I knew Edward could take him, but there were hundreds more. He had no chance against all of them.

"No," I screamed. "Stop it! Stop it your hurting him. Let me go. Please, No Edward."

I cried letting the tears wash down my face as I watched the love of my life get kicked in the gut. He was on the ground coughing up blood as man after man got there turn with him.

And I was helpless.

I don't know how I heard the horse through my sobs and screams but I did. Turning my head I saw a large majestic black horse enter Edward's meadow. And a top of the black stallion sat Roscoe, looking down upon the scene before him. Desperately, I called out to him "Roscoe, Roscoe make them stop. I'll go with you if you'll just make them stop. Please, I'll do anything."

"Fine." Turning to the guard restraining me he said, "Put her on the horse."

Everything will be okay. They'll stop hurting Edward. He will be fine.

But as I was placed on the horse, Roscoe didn't call out for them to stop. Instead he gave a slight nod to the man holding Edward. The man pulled out a dagger the moonlight reflected off it onto Edward's beautiful scarred face as it was thrust into him. I cried out as the man pulled the dagger upwards and twisted it. Making Edward gasp in pain.

I couldn't help it any longer I jumped from the horses back and stumbled foreword to Edward's side. Kneeling I pulled his head onto my lap and brushed his hair back from his green eyes. The sparkle in them was dying with every short gasp of air. The tears streamed down my face and sobs contorted my frame.

"Shh Edward it will be okay. No matter what happens I'll see you soon, okay?"

Edward didn't answer instead he looked up at me with pleading eyes. I knew what he wanted. He wanted one last kiss before h-he died. Leaning down I softly gave him a feather light kiss but just as I was about to pull away he pushed his lips harder against mine. It was surprisingly strong for a guy that was just stabbed.

Maybe, maybe he would be strong enough to make it. To pull through. But of coarse that was just wishful thinking because just as I thought it he fell back into my lap. He lay there motionless staining my once white dress blood red. Not that I cared.

It seemed like hours as I sang the Lullaby Edward had written for me. Though it had to be only minutes. This once beautiful meadow was now filled with sorrow and pain. My sobs finally stopped and I tore my eyes from my angel's face to look around. But all I saw was blurs of greens and browns.

Once again I was roughly ripped away from Edward and dragged across the clearing. I was picked up and held bridal style as the man ran, ran away from my love. He never looked back, but why would he when he knew there was only one man there. And the man wasn't chasing after him- no that man was far gone by know.


	2. So green

Chapter 2

"Edward, they're trying to tell me how to feel and what to do. But all I want to do is see you. To hold you again. I once told you that nothing had a claim on me but you. I was wrong. Life has such a strong hold on me. It won't let me go. And I have tried everything but it seems to consume me. Oh Edward you should see what they have done to me. I'm locked up in the palace constantly being watched by guards. Roscoe h-he, he hurts me. I have no one to comfort me. I need someone anyone to help me through this burning agony."

I was sitting on the balcony that's connected to my 'room'. Ha more like a dungeon! I was talking to Edward. Well I hope I was talking to Edward. Standing up I moved towards the broad ashen door. Only to stop and looking back up at the stars I made my last goodbye, "love you Edward and I miss you. Remember I'll love you even when I run out of tears and my heart gives it's last beat."

…

I was being suffocated!

The air rushed out of my lungs as I was forced into a corset. The maid didn't look at me. But I was analyzing her trying to decide if Edward would like her. She was pretty. She had long curly blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was taller than me and looked twenty. Edward would have loved her

"Why are you crying, sweetie?"

I hadn't even known I was crying. But sure enough my cheeks were damp from tears.

"I-I don't know. "

She smiled up at me and brushed the tears from my eyes. In a gentle voice she said, "I would guess it's because your married to a man you don't love and you miss Edward terribly." She was spot on but how does she knows about Edward and me?

"My names Sovay," she pulled tightly on the drawstrings for the corset. Oh god, I hate whoever invented corsets. Sovay pulled a beautiful dark blue gown over my head. "Oh…mines Bella," Sovay giggled and gave me a look reminding me that I was the Queen. "Oh I know."

She gave me a skeptical look as if she was analyzing me just like I had been doing to her.

"I could- I mean if you let me- help you?" Sovay looked so sincere and honest, completely trust worthy. She seemed to see that I was going to trust her because she went on.

"Bella I can take away your pain and give you the happiness you crave. I can give you love. The love you have always wanted. It might be lonely at first, but believe me you'll thank me eventually."

I don't know if I should agree or not. "There will be no more Roscoe and you will be with your love," she added. Nodding vigorously I begged with my eyes for her to help me. Smiling again Sovay told me to go lay down on my bed. I walked over to the king sized mattress and laid down. Sovay sauntered over and placed her hands over my stomach. Then she moved them so they were hovering over my forehead.

And it seemed to be burning. Memories so many memories flashed through my head. But it stopped when I came to the first time I ever actually met Edward. I wasn't laying on my bed any longer. No instead I stood in Edward's meadow.

_I had been playing with my little brother. When I had gotten lost in the woods. I had been wandering for hours. When I saw light braking through the trees at first I thought I had made my way out of the forest at last. But as I made my way over I realized it was a clearing. I was still hidden by the shadows as I surveyed the meadow._

_ It was beautiful. The grass was so green and there were white and yellow flowers littering the ground. But the most beautiful thing was the man sitting in the dead center of the meadow. He had messy unkempt bronze hair and the palest skin. He was utterly perfect. _

_I felt like an idiot standing there starring. I should have turned right around and left, but I stepped forward. I wanted to be closer to this Adonis god. I took another step as his very presence was drawing me to him. A twig snapped in half as I put my foot down. My gaze shot up to and I was starring into bottomless green orbs. His eyes were striking and gasping I took a step back. I guess he thought he had frightened me because he started to apologize until I interrupted him. "No it's okay. Your eyes are just so green" I said I looked down to my scuffed shoes as I felt my cheeks heat up._

_I heard a soft chuckle. It was so musical, I loved it instantly. His laugh was now my favorite sound in the whole world. I looked back up to see that he was grinning at me. His smile was crooked. The left side went up further then the right. It was adorable and I felt my heart skip a beat. _

_"Well thank you. I'm Edward Mason," he said shyly. I smiled, "Your welcome and I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella." He seemed startled that I was Princess Isabella. Then he took my hand and kissed it. Edward looked up at me through his lashes and thoroughly dazzled me. "It's a pleasure." _

_From there we talked for hours about anything and everything. We talked about our favorite colors to our point of view on the war. Neither of us noticed the darkening sky or people calling my name. _

_We were in our own little world and I hadn't noticed we had been leaning in towards each other until my brother interrupted us. "Bella you've been sitting here talking. I thought you were injured or something and you've been talking. Come on it's getting late we need to be heading back." Laughing I stood up and said goodbye to Edward. _

_As I entered the shadows I looked back to see Edward still standing there. Winking I turned my back to him and started to walk away. 'Wait," I turned around to find Edward right behind me. So close I could smell his aftershave. "When will I get to see you again?" Smiling I said, "In four days at your meadow-" Edward had laced our fingers together and brought our hands to his mouth. Again he softly kissed each knuckle, "Our meadow."_

"_Ours," I repeated like a dazzled idiot. Edward smiled his crooked smile and I was starring at his lips. I bit my bottom lip and my gaze flickered to his eyes to see him starring at my mouth too. I decided to taunt him so I licked my lips and turned my head away from him. "Oh no you don't," he protested. His hands had wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer then he let one arm release me. So he could tilt my chin up. Then closing the distance between us his lips crashed into mine. Though it was so soft and filled with love. My Edward pulled away first, "Bella your brother's getting impatient." I had totally forgotten that my brother was here. Giggling I pulled away and walked back through the forest._

Gasping I came out of the memory. It had felt so real like I had been there again. Sovay stood above me murmering something. Her eyes were shut. Then she was looking at me but her eyes were black instead of the blue from before.

She looked insane with a wild look in her eyes as she leaned down and cut my hand. Gasping in pain I writhed and tried to pull away but she was restraining me. "No no no. You said I could help you. I'm helping. _Tsk Tsk_" Sovay crooned. My blood was boiling and I felt as if I was dying. Like I had wanted but this hurt. Edward had been in pain too. The pain became so great that I blacked out.


	3. Hurting heart

Chapter 3

3rd person POV

BANG! BANG!

"Damn-it open this door Isabella. I know you're in there." Roscoe growled.

The door flew open with a crack and the men were shocked by what they saw before them. Isabella lay on the bed writhing and screaming. A faint red glow enveloped her. And above her stood Sovay. Sovay's hair was flying everywhere and here eyes were pitch black. "Witch!" Roscoe spat angrily. "Get away from her you demon." Sovay turned around and cackled as the men froze like statues. The squirming seized and Isabella's eyes flew open.

BPOV

The pain hurt so much. It burned my insides and all the pain was heading for my heart. My empty heart, the heart that lost so much.

My heart beat so fast and as hard as I tried to calm it, it would just speed up. I heard a sharp scream… was that me? Or was Sovay hurting someone else? Finally my heart stopped. My eyes flew open, with a huge grin on my face. I'm dead at last I'm dead. I can see Edward now!

There was yelling though, but in heaven there wasn't supposed to be yelling, was there? Maybe I ended up in hell. That would be bad because there is no way Edward, my angel, could be in hell.

Surveying the room I sat as still as I could because Sovay's face was a inch away from mine. Her eyes turned from the black to the bright blue from before. The yelling was coming from Roscoe and the Guard. They couldn't move. "Unhand me you vile retched witch. This is treason… god just take Isabella. Leave us alone and take the slut."

It was extremely comical. To see Roscoe helpless for once. "Oh Isabella you're a wake. Thank god I was worried," Roscoe was pleading with me to help him quite unsubtly if I do say so myself. "Fine," my voice sounded like bells. Strange.

I gave a slight nod to Sovay and grinning she produced a blood red dagger and stabbed Roscoe. Sovay looked at me and scanned my face to see if that bothered me. It didn't that bastard of a man needed to die.

She gave me a come hither look as she jumped off the balcony. I followed suit without hesitation and laded square on my feet.

We ran through the forest never stopping. Running always gave me a thrill. But this running had nothing to compare with.

I ran so fast.

Faster then humanly possible and it felt so good. The wind whipped my hair back and even though it was raining not one drop landed on me. Nothing could catch me ever again. I could run forever and the only thing holding me to this world is the ground beneath my feet and the wind that use to sting my eyes. I laughed at nothing and everything. But abruptly Sovay stopped running and I crashed into her.

She walked into a cabin that I had yet to realize was there. I should be more observant. I followed her and sat in a huge chair that could be mistaken as a thrown. "What did you do to me? You said I'd be with my love. Edward's still not here with me. You lied."

"Ha I did no such thing. Maybe you should have asked more questions. But let me explain."

She took a deep breath and carried on.

"I changed you. I changed you into something great. Nothing in this world could be your equal. But one man. That man will fall in love with you and you him. Don't you see I'm giving you another chance at love. Really, I'm giving you forever. You can't die, you can't age, you should have powers but I have no idea what they are. Your super strong and faster then anything. When you find that man, change him. You'll no what to do. But right now we need to get you fed."

I looked at her as if she was mental. Which she probably was.

"Oh come on. You can't tell me you don't feel that itchy burning feeling in the back of your throat. See?" I did feel it and I was ravenous. So hungry god. "We need to go hunting. Well you sit here while I go get you your dinner." I was about to protest but she was gone.

I had nothing to do so I looked around the room to find to huge bookcases filled to the brim with books. I looked at all the names on the spines and I couldn't recognize half of them. But I picked up a fancy red one with golden script. It was called _Romeo and Juliet_. I started to read it when I was startled out of my little reading bubble by whimpering and sobbing.

Sovay was holding a woman by the hair. She was pretty with brown hair and pale skin. Her scent was overpowering me. I leaned down and bit her neck. The warm delicious blood ran down my throat. But then I remembered all that blood that came out of Edward as it pooled around him and on my wedding dress. I pulled back with a jerk to see the beautiful woman scream. I hadn't noticed before but her eyes were green. A sparkling emerald green. The same green as _his_ eyes.


	4. Paris

Chapter 4

It took three days.

Three days of watching this woman suffer because of me. Every time she screamed and begged for me to make it end. I couldn't bring myself to do it.

If I did her eyes would haunt me just like _his_. I couldn't even bring myself to say his name in my head much less out loud. The only good thing I could find out of this is that this woman pulled me out of my trance. If she had not I would have killed her and many more. But the thirst died and hasn't come back.

I heard a gasp and saw the woman shoot up in bed looking around frantically.

When her gaze landed on me, her eyes narrowed to slits. Then they widened in disbelief.

"You didn't kill me."

I could tell she was wondering why? I mean why not? I was unimaginably thirsty. She could have sated my thirst but instead I saved her.

"I couldn't. It was wrong."

I gave her a once over then a twice. She looked different but I couldn't pin point what. She had extremely pale skin, long curled chestnut hair, and perfect body. But I saw all that change during the transformation. Then it hit me. It was her eyes instead of the emerald green they were crimson. It wasn't right. I had watched over her, cared for her through the change. Just so I could get a glance at those eyes again but they were gone.

"W-what am I?"

I smiled as best I could but it came out as more of a grimace.

"A vampire or at least that's what I was told by…Ugh someone."

Sovay.

At least before she left me. She told me that this woman was changing into a vampire and for the first couple of years she would be a newborn. Like me she would be incredibly fast, strong, and would not age or die. She might also have an ability.

Sovay had offered this cabin to me to contain her. She told me that all these books have yet to be written, or at least the ones I didn't know.

"Who are you?" This woman was getting more confident as she stared at her appearance in the vanity mirror.

I wondered how she would take it if she knew I was her queen.

"Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella."

She looked up at me and grinned. It was one of those grins that stretches from one ear to the other and even reaches the eyes.

"Well Bella, I'm Victoria but you can call me Tori." Tori glanced back at her reflection then hopped over the bed to the closet. I could tell we would be good friends. She was one of those people you couldn't help but love.

Tori came out spinning making her new violet dress fan out. She smiled brightly, "Watch this!" She got a concentrated look in her eyes then her eyes turned to the bright green I loved.

My eyes stung with tears that were going to be forever unshed. I think she saw the pain that I was in and I'm sure it was written all over my face. Because she crossed the room and pulled me into her arms. "Shh honey it will be okay shh. No matter what I'll make it okay. I'm sorry." I just nodded and dry sobbed into her granite shoulder.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I didn't know if I wanted to talk about. One way I get emotional release the other I bottle it up until I explode. Pulling away I looked back into her eyes to see that they had turned crimson again.

"I-I ugh…sure."

So I told her about the first time I met Edward and how he made me feel. I told her how good it felt to be cared for, to be held together by someone you trust completely. I told her about his crooked smile and his tendency to catch me whenever I fell. He was my hero my love. And most of all I told her how he was torn from me. Ripped from my very arms. How I stood there and let him die. I didn't stop it. Then I told her the promise I had made him. I told him that we would be together soon one-way or another. But I had lied. I had lied to his face while he was on his deathbed.

During all of this Tori had sat there rubbing small circles into my back and listening intently.

When I finished her eyes flashed with pure hatred. "Do you want me to kill that sick bastard because I swear to god that I will?" She wanted to kill Roscoe.

"He's already dead. Sovay killed him."

She just growled and whispered angrily what sounded like, "then I will bring him back from hell and kill him again. And I will repeatedly kill him until I feel you and Edward were thoroughly justified."

I just laughed and shook my head. It felt amazing to tell someone all about this pain I was keeping inside.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Tori. I had broke down before you got to explain to me all that your power can do."

"Aww it's okay. I think I can change things at will like my appearance or other peoples appearances. I'm also a-" she seemed to be trying to think of a word that fit. "A jumper. I can go from here to any place in the world in a blink of a eye. I don't know if I can bring people though." She said eyeing me. "I guess we'll find out right? Wait I am staying with you right?" For the first time she looked uncertain in herself and me.

I giggled, "of course. There's no were else I could be anyways."

Smiling she crashed into me giving me the biggest hug… EVER.

"We'll be like sisters. Sisters forever and ever. Nothing and no one can drive a wedge between us." She looked up at me sweetly then, "Oh lets go to Paris doesn't that just sound phenomenal. And think of the French men…yummy!"

Tori dragged me to my feet then holding my hand firmly she got that concentrated look back in her eyes. And for a split second there was no ground beneath me. Tori and I were just swirling. But the ground came rushing back and as we looked up there was a busy road in front of us with. With horse carriages and people bustling around. Elbowing and shoving their way through the crowds.

This was Paris!

Tori's and my new life started here.

Right... NOW!?


End file.
